Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force Chapter 11
Chapter 11: Danger in London Our heroes are now joined by the Fang Gang Master Eren Jaeger & the Fang Gang themselves along with the Survey Corps as well. They now head out in search of the Flexer Master & the Flexers however there was danger drawing in & they in for a surprise. '' In the city of London Britain during the modern age, everyone was peacefully living their lives in the huge city. However danger lurked in every corner. A man was having a causal stroll through the streets until he heard a strange sound coming from the alleyway. Curiosity coming over him he went into the alleyway. “Hello? Is anyone there?” The man asked but no one answered his call. The man continued to walk deeper into the alley until a loud scream from the man was heard before a terrible crunching sound was heard. Meanwhile with my friends & I at the Sacred Dragoon… We were flying high in the sky riding in Sacred Dragoon. I was giving Jak directions while he drove. “So Kurutaru, what does the Flexer Master looks like?” Erwin asked. “Oh yeah! Map of Rainbows, show us the Flexer Master!” I answered as the map began to create his picture. The map created a picture of a light skin slightly skinny man with brown eyes & brown hair wearing a bowtie with a white shirt, black pants, brown coat & black boots. “So that’s the Flexer Master. He seems human from the look.” A familiar voice answered. We’ve turned to see Eren had walked into the cockpit. “Hey Eren, finished with Hanji back there?” I asked. “Yep. So can you tell us about the Flexers?” Eren asked. “The Flexers are the Mixel Tribe of Rubber. They’re bodies are rubber like giving them the ability to stretch. They are also extremely smart among the Mixel Tribes. They can give anything flexibility & help guide people & give them valuable wisdom about almost everything. They also help people traverse mountains or tall structures that would give anyone a hard time. Their leader is Kraw.” Golden Claw explained. “That intelligence can be very helpful. They might know something about the Titans.” Erwin answered. “Probably anyway we’re getting close to the Flexer Master.” I answered. “But I don’t see any sign of him.” Jak answered. “What’s the over there?” Eren asked as we looked up ahead. Right there in front of us was a floating blue Police Box even with text saying police box on it floating in the air in front of the ship. “Is that a floating blue box?” Daxter asked completely surprised. “Yes it is. And the map says that the Flexer Master is in there!” I shouted. The box began to pick up speed leaving from us. “Don’t lose that blue box Jak & Sacred Dragoon!” Erwin shouted. “On it!” Jak & Sacred Dragoon shouted as we chased off after the blue box. The blue box was trying to outmaneuver us but Sacred Dragoon continued on its tail. We were chasing towards the other continent & right at a modern city built there. “Get back here you stupid blue box!” Jak shouted as he continued to pursue it. “It’s heading straight towards that city!” Eren shouted. “Then we know where to go! Jak & Sacred Dragon, land immediately! We’ll follow on foot!” I shouted. “Understood miss Kurutaru!” Sacred Dragoon shouted as they descended into a forest near the city but out of people’s sight. We came to the deck to see everyone there waiting for us. “So what happened? I was peacefully sleeping when the ship began to rock back & forth like crazy.” Auruo answered annoyed. “We’ve encountered a flying blue box containing the Flexer in it. It headed straight towards a city so we parked Sacred Dragoon to the nearest forest close to it. We’re going into the city & follow in pursuit of him.” Erwin explained. “But first I’ll inform you where we’re going. We’re heading into the City of London Britain. A city across the continent we all call home. London is inhabited by humans so I think our not human friends can give everyone there a scare. We can give Jak a hat to cover his ears & people will think of Daxter as a weasel as long as he doesn’t talk but how are we going to hide Soulamaru & the Mixels?” I asked. “Do you have any answers ship?” Levi asked. “Yes. I can create a temporary field around them making them invisible to the people there but they can end the field around by saying “Drop Field” if you can trust some of the people there.” Sacred Dragoon explained. “Then do it Sacred Dragoon.” Petra answered. “I’ve already did. Now you guys figure out a plan before setting out & don’t cause any trouble.” Sacred Dragoon explained. “I believe we should split up into 3 teams, each team having a Mixel Master & their Mixels. We’ll can scout across the city & have a better chance of finding the Flexer Master & the Flexers. Soulamaru, can you detect the Mixel Masters or Mixels too?” Erwin asked. “Yeah & so can Jawg.” Soulamaru answered. “Levi, Kiruko, Armin & I will go with Kurutaru & her Sacred Swords. Petra, Auruo & Soulamaru will go with Jak & the Spikels. The rest of you accompany Eren & his Fang Gang. By doing this each team has a tracker that can find our targets. We’ll also be carrying communicators that Sacred Dragoon has given us to tell each other what’s happening. Understood?” Erwin explained. “Understood sir!” We shouted giving our salute in respect. “Then let’s head out.” Erwin answered. We’ve exited Sacred Dragoon & headed into town. The city was pretty big & incredible. It was extremely futuristic like Haven or low class like the City of Walls but it was a balance of modern with people riding cars, buses & all kinds of ground vehicles. “Whoa! Look at this place! It’s incredible! No walls in sight or Titans that could eat us. I feel free out here.” Eren explained. “Yes, I agree with you Eren it is pretty incredible but this isn’t a field trip. We’ve got a Mixel Master to find.” Erwin answered. “We can might up at the town square north of here if we found anything extremely important.” I answered. “Very well.” Levi answered as we split up into teams & walked through the city. My team had decided to walk the east side of London which was filled with a variety of shops & neighborhoods. “Man. This place is incredible. Look at everyone, they are so care-free without worrying about a Titan eating them. And look at those vehicles they drive. They aren’t powered by horses just engines.” Armin explained. “Pretty cool ain’t it?” I asked. “Yeah but remember this ain’t no field trip but a serious mission.” Levi answered. “Hey something is up there.” Armin answered as we looked ahead. There was a scene alright with police tape & cops scattered around. “That doesn’t look good. Let’s check it out.” Erwin answered as we followed him to the scene. We approached one of the cops. “What happened here?” I asked getting the cop’s attention. “Another murder again.” The cop answered. “A murder? Can you give us any details about it?” Levi asked. “Why should I tell you kid?” The cop asked annoyed. “I’m a military commander if I have you know.” Levi answered causing the officer to flinch especially when he showed the cop his ID. “Survey Corps? Probably a new branch of military. Well, this isn’t any normal murder. There have been a string of strange killings happening here. The victims pop up with their skeletons missing. All bones completely gone just stone. We don’t know who’s been doing this but it has been occurring for the past week. The strangest thing is there wasn’t any sign of a weapon being used.” The cop explained. “Victims with no skeletons…Can you give us any reports of each victim who was found this way?” Erwin asked. “Well, one of our cops Lee Broker has the files on these victims & is examining them in his car at the London Bridge. Apparently we had another strange fellow asked us about this. He said his name was John Smith & was accompanied by a young woman with long dark hair. The man claimed to be FBI & asked where he can find Lee.” The cop explained. “Thanks for the information sir. We’ll go find Lee Broker.” I answered as we left. Erwin had taken out a silver walkie talkie. “Come in Petra & Hanji. Come in Petra & Hanji.” Erwin said speaking through the communicator. “Yes commander?” Hanji asked. “What’s wrong commander?” Petra asked. “There have been a series of murders happening in London. Victims are popping up with their skeletons missing. Whatever is doing this might lead us straight towards the Flexer Master & the Flexers. Is anyone of you close to a place called London Bridge?” Erwin explained. “Well, my squad with Eren is.” Hanji answered. “I want you guys to go to London Bridge & find a cop there by the name of Lee Broker. He’ll have the files about the victims there. Bring them to the city square when you retrieve them & be careful. Whatever killed those people might come after you. Be on guard.” Erwin explained as he ended the call. “Golden Claw, do you know what could have done this?” I asked. “No. I don’t know but it might be a Dargeddon of some sort but the Dargeddons I know that steal bones are extinct but the number of bodies might reveal an answer.” Golden Claw explained. “I just hope the others are okay.” Armin answered. Meanwhile with Jak’s squad… (Jak’s point of view) We had been walking the city for 30 minutes & have found nothing out of the ordinary at all. Everyone was just acting care-free like there wasn’t a bone stealing monster on the loose. The only thing out of the ordinary was how many times Auruo had bitten his tongue during smack talking to me. He was lucky that my Spikels were here or I would have shot him already. “Why can things never be normal?” Daxter whispered so no one could here. “Hey, would you rather have a bored life or a life of adventure? After all it’s not every day we get to fight a bone stealing monster.” I answered. “Looks like someone think he’s got stones. Don’t think your high & mighty for controlling Mixels you brat.” Auruo answered just completely annoying me. “Oh come on friend. Don’t be rude. Just be nice to each other. After all we are friends.” Footi answered. “At least you’ve got some sense Footi.” Petra answered. “Thank you my friend!” Footi answered. “Now you’re respecting a tall paper shredder.” Auruo answered. “Please don’t fight you guys! You don’t want to see Kurutaru or Erwin’s bad side do you?” Soulamaru asked. “Nope.” Jak answered. “This bone stealing monster is giving me familiar bad vibes…” Scorpi answered. “You know what it might be?” Soulamaru asked. “It could be a Dargeddon known as a Bone Chomp. Bone Chomps are Dargeddons with the ability to steal the bones of their victims. The bones they steal, the stronger they become. However Bone Chomps have been extinct for a long time plus they don’t attack highly populated areas. It’ll be very weird if there is one in a highly populated area like London. But that’s not the strangest thing.” Scorpi explained. “What do you mean?” Petra asked. “The only human bones that Bone Chomps are able to steal are baby or toddler bones. Erwin mentioned one of the victims was an adult which is way bigger than an infant. Bone Chomps have to steal over 100 skeletons in order to steal adult bones & none have ever made that effort.” Hoogi explained. “But maybe one did? Nothing is in impossible in this crazy world.” I answered. “I don’t know but if so then we need to find it before it takes anymore victims.” Footi explained. We then heard a loud scream coming from the alleyway to the left of us before hearing a loud monstrous roar. “What’s that?!” Petra asked. “It came from down there! Let’s go before it’s too late!” I shouted as we immediately headed down straight towards the source of the scream. We arrived to see someone being held down by a shadow of some sort of monster near it. “Get away from him!” I shouted as I switched my Morph Gun to the Blaster Mod which was a shot gun with a yellow barrel & rune design & fired multiple bullets straight towards the shadow trying to get the monster to move away from the man. “I said leave him alone!!” I shouted as I changed my Morph Gun to the Peace Maker which was a short gun with a purple barrel. I quickly charged a shot & fired it straight at the monster zapping it off the person but it ran away quickly. We ran towards the victim to only see we’ve came to late. His skeleton was already missing & body was now stone. “Dang it.” I muttered. “We were too late. Now that’s another poor innocent person killed.” Petra answered. “I hope the others have found this Lee Broker yet because we need to solve this case as quickly as possible.” I answered. “Who are you?!” A young feisty female voice shouted as we turned around. It was a young light skin woman with brown eyes & long dark brown hair wearing a white T shirt, brown leather jacket, blue jeans & black shoes. She was armed with what looked like a small hand gun. I was a few inches taller than her. “If you so much as move then I’ll fire. Now tell me…did you do this to that man?” The girl asked. “We’ve just got here lady!” I shouted annoyed. “Then what’s with that strange gun? Is that what you used to kill that man & the other victims?” The woman asked. “I was fighting the thing that killed that man however it got away! So put that stupid hand gun down now!” I shouted annoyed. “Jak! Stop that! We aren’t here to start fights!” Petra shouted. “And what’s with the hat too?!” The woman shouted as she ran up to me & pulled my hat off revealing my long ears to her & surprising her. “*gasp* You…You’re not human! You’re an alien!” The woman shouted. I immediately grabbed my hat back from the woman & put it on. “I may not be a human but I didn’t kill that man. We’re trying to stop these killings but someone we need to find who can help us. I’m the Spikel Master, one of the protectors of Earth & we’re looking for the Flexer Master.” I explained to the woman. “He’s telling the truth ma’am! Drop field!” Soulamaru shouted revealing himself to the woman. “Where did you come from…wait are you a child? Just what are you?” The woman asked. “My name is Soulamaru Harashama, please don’t hurt us or my friend Jak. Jak didn’t kill that poor man & those people! It was a monster!” Soulamaru explained. The woman put down the gun. “My name is Clara Oswald & I know a person who could help us solve this case. His name is the Doctor.” Clara answered. Meanwhile with Eren’s team… (Eren’s point of view) My team had been walking through London searching for Lee Broker, the man with information about the victims who had their skeletons removed in each death. Mikasa, Gunther, Hanji, Erd & I were amazed by the city & how there were no walls surrounding it or Titans attacking people. But we kept those thoughts in because we had a serious mission to do which was to locate the Flexer Master & the Flexers along with stopping our mysterious killer. “Hey Gobba, do you really think this…Bone Chomp, is killing these people?” Hanji asked. “From what we’ve seen so far that’s the only Dargeddon we know that could do that but how is there one alive? Our tribe along with the Flexers was tasked in removing those foul monsters long ago & we never lost sight & track of a single one. Bone Chomps are undead Dargeddons but the power of nature & entrapment in rubber can easily vanquished them & we can create extreme amounts of nature energy with the combined power of the stretching rubber of the Flexers so we were the best tribes to fight them especially with our masters by our side!” Gobba explained. “That’s right! We need to teach Eren about his beast powers!” Chomly answered. “Beast powers?” I asked. “Yeah. The Fang Gang told me that every Fang Gang Master had the ability to transform into powerful beast like forms. They believe you have it too, not just your Titan powers.” Mikasa explained. “Correct Mikasa! Each Fang Gang Master has 3 beast forms they can take. Not all of the forms are the same for each master. We had one master who transformed into a cockatrice once!” Jawg explained. “Wait, you saying not Eren has his Titan form but he can transform into three different beasts but doesn’t know what he’ll get?” Erd asked completely surprised. “Correct.” Jawg answered. “So does a Fang Gang Master become a beast? I really want to know!” Hanji asked. “They focus their minds & let the power of nature flow through them & channeling that same energy into their body causing a primal transformation but no one will know what he’ll become.” Gobba explained. “So it might be random?” I asked. “Maybe it is or maybe it isn’t.” Chomly answered. “Can I use this beast power all the time or is my time limited?” I asked. “You’re time is limited. When you turn into your beast form, you energy will start to slowly deplete & when it’s gone you’ll return to normal. Plus using multiple beast forms in a row can really have a bad effect on your mind so it’s best to time transformations correctly & don’t overuse them. The Fang Gang Cubit will extend the amount of time you’ll be in beast form but still don’t overuse it.” Gobba explained. “The same thing with my Titan form from what you’re saying. Anyway we’re getting close so the cop is probably nearby.” I answered. We had arrived to the London Bridge area to see a cop car parked to the side. “Well there’s the vehicle.” Gunther answered. “But where is Lee Broker?” Mikasa asked. “Someone help me!” A male voice shouted. “That doesn’t sound good! Come on you guys into that alley!” I shouted as we ran into the alleyway & towards the scene. When we arrived there was a man being constricted by what looked like at least 10 ft tall huge bone snake like creature. “That’s a Bone Chomp!” Gobba shouted surprised. “So you’re the thing that has been killing people. I’m sorry but you’re going to skip your meal!” A young slightly British cheeky male voice shouted as a strange buzzing sound echoed through the alleyway causing the Bone Chomp to scream in pain letting the cop go. For those who don’t know I’m a Sword Fighter so I wield two swords in battle & depend on my 3DM Gear to travel & attack. “Take this! Twin Down Slash!” I shouted as I took out my two swords & sliced the Bone Chomp down the middle slicing it in two with one slash. “Who are you?” I asked facing who was behind us. It was a slightly skinny man in his 30s with light skin, brown eyes & brown hair wearing a black bow tie, white shirt, brown suit, black pants & black boots holding a strange silver device in his hand. “My name is the Doctor.” Doctor answered. oooooOOOooooo ''Our heroes are now stuck on a rescue mission to save London from an ancient evil. They now encountered a strange man by the name of the Doctor who was the Flexer Master!